Mercenary & Technician vol 1
by Erokuso
Summary: This is the first Volume of TRODIDOX: Merc & Tech. A story of a bunch of shady friends in the world of videogames. References including Mario, Metroid, Zelda, Earthbound, River City Ransom, and many more to come....
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Mercenary & Technician**

**The Weapon Storage  
Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

The evening was getting cold in the city of Vyydos City.  
The sun was setting. People on the market streets were closing their stands for tonight while gamblers and prostitutes made their way to the night to earn their livings. Streetlights were slowly being lit. The music played at the bars and clubs were making louder sound with lots of joyful screams of happiness and laughter by their patrons who were starting to feel drunk enough for the night. Humans, Hylians, Toads, Goombas, Icarians, Koopas, Shy-Guys, Droids and all other creatures walked around the streets and drove around in vehicles made to go by either a motor, electric or floating variation.

Far away from the downtown of Vyydos City, in the eastern outskirts there was a large river. It had a bridge to connect the both banks to each others to have the traffic continue onwards to the east. On the bridge, two figures where standing on the sidewalk on the bridge facing the eastern bank.

They were men, on a mission which has lead them to the bridge, or rather are on their way to the other side of the bridge. These two men know what they must do, for they have been working together for a long time now. One of the men has night vision binoculars and uses it to see to the other side of the river.

He is and average built guy, about 5'5" tall and wore a black leather jacket which reached down to his knees. He wore a red shirt and black jeans and black sneaker shoes. He was wearing dark shades even though it was far past sunset. He had red spiky hair and a patch of beard on his chin and wore a golden earring on his left ear and also wore dog tags from his neck.

The other man was half a head taller than the previous one. He was also wearing shades with blue frames. He had his brown hair styled in a short Mohawk which ran from the top of his head down to his neck with rest of the head shaven in a buzz cut.  
He wore lots of silver earrings and a couple of piercings in his both ears.  
He had a goatee complete with a moustache and when compared to the previous man, he was far slimmer built. He wore a dark grey letter jacket which ran down to his ankles and more a black wool shirt with gray square patterned scarf around his neck with its end hanging down on his chest like a charm. He had urban colored army patterned linen pants and wore black army boots.

They were both silently watching to the other side of the bank.  
'Is that it?' the taller one said while breaking the silence.  
'Yup.' The other one replied while watching some more through his night vision binoculars. 'This sure brings back memories.' He said.  
'You mean the time when we were kids and spying with my telescope on the hot girl next door?' The taller one asked with a smirk which the shorter one replied with a small chuckle.

What the taller man was referring to in his former sentence, was a large warehouse on the other side of the river. It was by any means, a storage of weapons by Vyydian National Guard. It was a military ground but something was different with it tonight. The shorter one was looking through with the binoculars guards and patrols but they weren't the usual men and women in Vyydian army uniform. Instead they were bug like creatures with the resemblance to crustaceans and mantises. They had pincers and claws instead of arms. Among them were men that looked like gang members in red shirts.

Johnny Eduardo knew very well that those aliens where non other than Space Pirates, a notorious faction of a yet unidentified species. Earlier today Eduardo had received a phone call from a anonymous caller who gave him jobs. He only called himself "Mr. Dot", as if the actual "  
Eduardo usually doesn't work for anonymous job givers but this one paid lot of sums that Eduardo couldn't say no to.  
This time Mr. Dot had told that the Space Pirates where having a bargains in the local Weapons Storage with the gang known as the Plague.

The Plague was a gang of former students and college boys who caused much trouble in a neighboring city, River City, which was known to have lots of gang revolts and the Plague was the most largest and influential of all the gangs in River City.  
What were they doing here? Eduardo wondered but immediately remembered that they where here for a bargain with the Space Pirates.  
According to Mr. Dot; Kraid, one of the leaders of the Space Pirates, is here as well as Slick of the Plague is here. Better known as Simon, he was the one who founded the Plague.

'How much was in the deal?' Russell Jyrr asked again.  
'50 000 Vyeru' Eduardo replied while still being fixed on his binoculars.  
'Hmmm...' Jyrr pondered.... 'I guess that'll be enough for my next invention.' He pondered while adding, in his thoughts, the share to the rest of his money he has been saving.  
Eduardo then put away the binoculars and said in almost in a ritualistic way; 'The usual'  
Jyrr, immediately understood what he meant and replied; 'Yea. You do the action. I back you up'  
'Gotcha'

With that, they ran to the other side of the bridge as two dark silhouettes vanishing into the darkness of the night.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Mercenary and Technician**

**The Weapon Storage  
Chapter 2**

* * *

The Weapon Storage was a complex of a few buildings in a fenced area. This place was usually on guard but tonight the guards have been disposed by Space Pirates and the Plague.

As mentioned earlier, Space Pirates is a intergalactic terrorist group that excels on piracy and pillaging planets and space ships as well as illegal science research. They suffered a heavy blow when their stronghold at Planet Zebes, was attacked by the famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran, who destroyed their leader, Mother Brain along with the rest of the base. But the Space Pirate Confederation has risen again and gone active. Rumors has it that even Mother Brain was still alive.  
But right now, none of this is Eduardo's concern. He only thinks on how to get inside the storage base.

The Plague on the other hand is just a regular gang of thugs and former students. Their insignia color is red, which is why they wear Red Shirts. They are all Humans, for River City is a human-only city. Plague was formed by a River City High student Simon who assumed the name Slick for the leading role. River city was suffering from gang attacks all over the town and Slick united the gangs to take over the city and took River City High as his stronghold. A rumor has it that he held the students as prisoners for ransom. But in the end, Slick and the Plague along with the rest of the gangs were defeated by two martial artist friends Alex and Ryan. Rumors also had it that Ryan's girlfriend was among the captured students and Alex is known to be a fierce fighter, so with those two combined apperently left alot of broken bones and noses squashed for several gang members. Another rumor has it that Simon conducted this whole thing to get to Alex and Ryan because of jealousy or revenge or something. In the end, Plague was assumed disbanded, but it seems Simon/Slick is now back into his gang stuff once again....

Eduardo and Jyrr have successfully sneaked to the main door, without being noticed. It was guarded by two Space Pirates who seemed to be bickering about sleeping and disobeying. One of them also verified that Kraid truly was in this building.

Kraid was one of the leaders of Space Pirates, a scaly lizard-like creature, said to be larger than a elephant. Once again, rumors had it that he was killed by Samus during her mission to Zebes but he's got to be alive now than the Pirates themselves are confirming it.

Eduardo signals a nod to Jyrr. Jyrr takes a silver shining technical orb and tosses it hard as possible at the base of the Space Pirates feet which left them puzzled until a green gas was released from the orb. The Pirates fell immediately on the ground fast asleep. It was one of Jyrr's good ol' sleeping gas grenades.  
'Okay, Russ! Now's our chance. Lets go' Yelled Eduardo as silently as possible.  
'How you liked my update on the grenades?' Jyrr asked while following Eduardo.  
'Smooth, Tech, Really smooth'. Eduardo replied satisfied.

Tech was a new nickname Eduardo and many others had developed for Russell Jyrr ever since he became Eduardo's partner and tech supporter.

After a while they ran across corridors avoiding Plague members and Space Pirate patrollers. After a while, they sneaked into a room where there where large shelfs in the back of the room. They saw couple of Plague members standing at the only exit of the room. Eduardo gestured Jyrr to stay hidden while he himself snuck closer to the Plagues. He climbed up into one of the shelfs which was perfectly 5 feet away from the floor. He pulled out a coin and tossed it down on the metal floor, hoping to distract the Plagues, which it did successfully. Both Plagues came to examine the source of the sound. One of them started to get worried sick. Just when the other was reassuring his comrade, Eduardo made his movie. He made a side somersault from the shelf and landed with his feet right on the reassuring Plague member who lost consciousness from the impact. The other Plague was shocked very balyd and froze while Eduardo lectured him the following.  
'Rule number one, pal. Never Pause before an enemy in a middle of a warzone'  
'W-w-what?!?' the Plague said in dumbstruck.  
'And rule number two, always be prepared for the coming...' With that Eduardo roundhouse kicked the Plague on the face which send him flying on the ground falling unconscious.  
'So the Plagues are tough, huh?' Eduardo muttered...

Just in that moment a couple of Space Pirates ran into the room noticing Eduardo.  
'An intruder!' one of them said in a alien-like squeky bug voice.  
The other one looked at Eduardo's equipment and said with a similar voice,  
'You must be some sort of a Soldier of fortune'  
Eduardo nodded, seemingly not worried by their presence.  
'Got that right, I am THE Mercenary'  
The Pirates gasped to the his statment and one of them exclaimed,  
'The Mercenary?? We gotta be careful, I hear this guy is as tough as Samus Aran!'  
Eduardo felt a bit of pride when he heard that he was being compared to the famous bounty hunter Samus. His reputation has far exceeded him during his time on Vyydia as it did once in New York. But feeling too modest to bee compared to the bounty hunter he stated,  
'You know, there's a big difference between an intergalactic bounty hunter with a Power Suit and a guy that has returned from the battlefield bringing war with him through riches and fortune.' The Space Pirates where aiming with their wrist blasters at Eduardo.  
Eduardo looked around through his shades. He couldn't see Russell anywhere. Where was he? It seems that the ace in Eduardo's sleeve seems to have dropped.... Eduardo started to wish he had his katana or his desert eagle with him. Tech had them in his bag.

Oh boy.... this won't end good, thought Eduardo...


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Mercenary and Technician.**

**The Weapon Storage  
Chapter 3  
****  
**

* * *

This won't end well, thought Eduardo.  
After encountering two Space Pirates with wrist blasters ready to blast him apart with those things, Jyrr was no where to be seen, not that he's a coward but he may have witnessed this scene and is at this very moment figuring something up to help Eduardo, or so he hoped....

With that moment, the Space Pirates fired away with their blasters. Eduardo, with his quick reflexes, side rolled on the ground behind small crates which where instantly blown apart by the blaster fire, but once that happened, Eduardo was already on the move again by making cartwheels for few rounds successfully ending his pace with a successful flip behind some larger crates which where solid enough to withstand blaster fire. He landed successfully on prone position and thought,  
'I hope you're done with whatever you're on to, Tech, cuz I could really need some help now!'

Just at that moment, gunshots where heard and Eduardo risked a peek over the crates. Jyrr had indeed been planning to do something and was executing it right now. During the moment, when the Space Pirates attacked Eduardo, Jyrr had climbed up above the highest shelf and had put in use a metallic cord with a grapplehook, which he had in his backpack, to put the one end's hook behind his utility belt and the other end on a loose crane which hanged from a rail on the ceiling. He has then jumped from the shelf, hanging from his back and using a pair of semi-automatic 9mm Glock pistols.  
He was shooting rapidly at the pirates while flying forward in the air, but why would he do something like this? thought Eduardo.

There is a chance that his clips will run empty and then he'll be a sitting duck up there. Fortunately the pirates were too busy covering themselves from the bullets with their arms while blocking their sight, which gave Eduardo a new chance.

He leaped between the pirates and dropkicked one of the pirates in the face which fell on his back while while he gave the other a sharp jab with his fist on the pirate's stomach which got him winded out and fell on the ground clutching on his belly.

'What the Hell are you doing?!?' Eduardo yelled at Jyrr, 'You get yourself killed up there'  
'Don't worry.' Jyrr yelled back at him. 'Its all under control', and with that, he was suddenly gliding backwards, back to the shelf, as if the mechanism which he hooked himself hanging from his back. Eduardo realized that Jyrr must've designed that hook mechanism and had it planed for a scenario like this. Always experimenting his devices, thought Eduardo. He planed to return to the shelf where he left his jacket and his backpack.

Suddenly, four other Space Pirates emerged from the entrance of the room and proceed to intercept Eduardo.

'Eduardo!' yelled Jyrr from the top of the shelf and tossed a gun to Eduardo which he grabbed with his right arm stretched his in the air and rolled the piece a couple of turns on his index finger and aimed his Desert Eagle towards the Pirates and dropped two of them with two well aimed shots, and avoided with a side roll for the responding blaster fire and proceeded to fell the other two once he got up on his feet.

Another gunshot was heard again and Eduardo turned around to see one of the previous two Space Pirates lying down on the floor with a smoking wound on its back and Jyrr with one of his Glocks still pointing in the air, smoking.

'Nice shot!' said Eduardo with a hint of gratitude and amazement.  
'Thanks' Jyrr replied with a smile. But before a moment could pass, Eduardo aimed his Desert Eagle towards Jyrr and fired. The bullet swooshed past Jyrr's head and hit the other previous Space Pirate in between his eyes.  
It fell slowly on its back. Jyrr took a look behind him with a nervous glance and turned back to Eduardo saying,  
'Nice shot.'  
'It's nothing.' Eduardo said

Jumping away from his momentarily shock, Jyrr explained to Eduardo that on top of the shelf, he saw a shaft on top of the ceiling which leads the floor above. The gunshots probably have alerted more pirates and Plagues so neither the exit nor entrance of this room are safe enough to proceed. With that agreement, they climbed on top of the shelf and proceeded inside the shaft which they climbed to the floor above...


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Mercenary and Technician.**

**The Weapon Storage.  
Chapter 4**

* * *

Eduardo and Jyrr had managed to get to the floor above. Jyrr had produced from his backpack a laptop which he then had connected to a security panel in the wall.  
He was downloading the blueprints of the Weapon Storage and was on his way to hack into the buildings surveillance network.  
Eduardo was keeping on watch. It was dead quite, except the taping sounds which Jyrr was making with his fingers while working on his laptop.

'Everything is fine...' Eduardo muttered while watching down at the corridor 'Aha!' Jyrr broke the silence which almost had Eduardo to jump up.  
'Hacked into the surveillance?' Eduardo asked 'Yup. It seems they are in the generator room, in the first floor basement'  
'How'd we get there fast?' Eduardo asked 'Seems that there is a cargo elevator after few corridors that way' Jyrr said by pointing towards the corridor Eduardo was looking earlier.  
'That│fs all?' He asked 'For now, yes' Jyrr said while putting away his laptop. 'Lets do it then' with that Eduardo dashed into the corridor Jyrr on his tail.

They came to the cargo elevator, but it was in the bottom floor and disabled.  
Jyrr gave Eduardo a gun with a claw hook and had another one for himself. They both shot simultaneously on the elevator ceiling waiting for the claws to get attacked with the mechanisms of the elevator, once sure they then attached the guns on their belts and leaped down, steadily yet quickly descending floor by floor.

When they arrived to the last corridor before the generator room, they found the corridor being guarded by Space Pirates and Plagues. The strange duo was noticed almost instantly in which made them ready themselves with their wrist blasters, guns, iron pipes and two-by-four│fs, ready to dispose their uninvited guests.

Eduardo detached himself from the wire and broke his fall with a front roll and immediately got up with his Desert Eagle aimed at few Space Pirates and Plagues and got three of them with that as many shots. Jyrr was searching through his backpack and found a weapon which Eduardo was most identified with. But Eduardo was running low with his shots and was already being surrounded by some space Pirates and Plagues armed with steel pipes. They realized this and proceeded to deal with Eduardo with their Pincers and Steel pipes.

'Johnny!' Jyrr yelled, by using his first name in exchange and tossed a long shaft object to Eduardo. Eduardo noticed this and grabbed the object while doing a cartwheel to get a clearing from the horde of aliens and gang members. He unsheathed the object which revealed out to be nothing else than his beloved Japanese Sword which is said was being once used by Miyamoto Musashi.  
He took a couple of practice swings and readied himself for the assault.  
'Come and get me!' He yelled while attacking the crowd of aliens and humans He parried a pincer claw of a Space Pirate and cut off a steel pipe in half. He then continued to hack and slash limbs and body parts while continuing into the fray.  
A mixture of screams of pain, confusion and rage filled the room with a combination of voices both human and alien.

Some Plague members decided to charge at Jyrr, feeling that most where on to Eduardo or simply being afraid of the blade of the Katana. Even though Jyrr wasn't highly trained in combat as Eduardo was, his mind and aim was what he excelled most of. He took a aim with his arm at a gang member with his customized wristwatch and set loose a small dart coated with tranquilizing drug powerful enough to put a horse into sleep.

'Ouch! What da...' the Plague didn't have time to finish his sentence and fell unconscious on the ground, asleep while still holding his cheek.

Jyrr proceeded to aim at more Plagues and set loose what seemed to be a small shaft-shaped bunch of cord which in air got spread out, turning out to be a trapping net which ensnared the two Plague members who then fell on the floor inside the net, squirming and screaming.  
'That should be enough to keep them busy' Jyrr stated to himself

Jyrr took a look at his partner who finished a Plague by grasping him by his shirt and exchanged a head butt on his temple which resulted with a fall on the back.

'Johnny!' Jyrr yelled to his partner. Eduardo looked at Jyrr in a responding manner.  
'Heads up!' he yelled and with that he produced a gun with a small explosive on it and fired it to the door which resulted in a small explosion and a smoking hole.

Meanwhile earlier, on the other side of the door was a large generator. There where crates filled with weapons and a bunch of Space Pirates and Plague members where present standing opposite each others. In between the crowds, in the center of the room, two persons where standing discussing with each other. One was wearing a redshirt, in the usual Plague manner, had black hair and had a smirk on his face, but otherwise didn't look too unusual than his fellow Plague members. The other person, or rather, creature was a large 9-foot tall, reptilian creature with green scales, big belly and three ruby red eyes, with the third being on the creatures temple and a horn on his nose.

'I take it we have a deal then, Kraid?' The man said to the creature.  
'Yes, 600 crates of wrist blasters for 800 crates of submachine guns and shotguns'  
The creature, addressed as Kraid said with a deep reptilian voice.  
'No. 800 crates for both of us. That was the agreement' the man protested.  
The creature was quiet for a while, and then approved to the man's offer 'Very well, 800 it is then, my dear Simon'  
'Don't call me Simon in front of my boys. I use the name Slick when leading gangs.' the man said with a hint of pride of his made up name.  
'Very well, ..Slick' Kraid said. 'Now about the intruders....'

Kraid didn't have time to finish his sentence when the door exploded.  
Everybody turned their eyes at the smoking hole where they could figure out two humanoid figures. A average sized, red haired man with a sword and a gun, and another taller man with a mohawk, shades, and two guns.

Eduardo and Jyrr walked inside the room, Eduardo armed with his sword and his Desert Eagle while Jyrr had his Glocks on both hands. 'Alright, listen up!' Eduardo began. 'I was promised enough cash to put a hold on to your little party you're having here.'

Simon stood up and barked, 'Who the hell are you!'

'Johnny Eduardo', he introduced himself sincerely. 'This is my partner and main guy, Russell Jyrr' he indicated to his partner who answered with a 'Greetings'

'The Mercenary.....' Kraid mumbled.  
'Huh? you know these two?' Simon asked Kraid with a puzzled look 'Yes.... The Mercenary and Technician, one of the most dangerous and most successful merc-duo of the underworlds of Vyydia. Never met them before but their reputation far precedes them.... they were responsible for the destruction of our secret spy post in this city....'

'MERC AND TECH?!?!' Simon shouted in fear 'Those two?? Here'  
'Right, it seems that you know us alright, so why don│ft you just do us a favor and leave all your weapons here and get the hell out of our sight!' Eduardo proposed defiantly'

'Whatever you're paid for, I pay you double to drop your contract' Kraid further proposed to the duo. This left Eduardo quite for a moment in thoughts.  
'You're not seriously going to agree with that big ugly one, Johnny, he may be bluffing!' Jyrr whispered to his partner with a hint of doubt and worry.  
Eduardo then proceed to state, 'Sorry, but I could never accept any money from the likes of space insects like you and same goes for you scumbags as well' he said while addressing the to Plague 'You sure got some nerve, eh, punk??' Simon exclaimed angrily 'Well, me and da boys will show ya!' 'No, Slick' Kraid said, with a hint of satisfaction his alien tone. 'Everything is right how we want it'  
'Huh?' Simon exclaimed again 'What do you mean??'

Kraid produced a small object in his hand and pressed a switch. Suddenly a sharp alarm noise went on with a computerized voice warning 'Code Red, Warning, a bomb has been detected in the building, evacuate immediately, evacuate the building immediately!'

'What the..... What the f.... what did you do?!' Simon barked at Kraid 'Just in case, we brought a bomb here for a situation like this' Kraid explained 'But what about us?!? We had a deal!' Simon protested

With that Kraid grabbed Simon and mysteriously vanished with him as if they were beamed up in a typical sci-fi-way. Plagues where panicking and where heading to the door with some Space Pirates while some of the latter crowd tried to deal with Eduardo and Tech whom they quickly dispatched with they guns.

'Can you stop it!?' Eduardo yelled through to his technician friend through the alarm sound.  
'Negative! I can't figure out where it is'  
'Warning, estimated time remaining before explosive, 10 minutes'. Said the computer voice from the speakers.  
'We don't have time! We need to get the hell out of here, or we can kiss ourselves goodbye' Eduardo yelled and was running out of the room 'Damn.... I hate it when things go like this' Jyrr muttered and proceeded to follow Eduardo.

After arriving with the elevator to the first floor, they ran.... They ran trough the corridors as fast as they could.

'5 minutes until explosion' the computer voice stated

They where still in the corridors running

'2 minutes until explosion' came the warning voice

They are still running....

'30 seconds until explosion'

They where running as hard as they could

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

A large rumbling explosion was heard

'It went off, run like hell!!' Eduardo yelled while on the run 'Man, what the hell you think I'm doing?' Jyrr commented to Eduardo's statement.

The fires of the explosion was gaining at them.  
At that moment they saw the entrance and where running as hard as they could.  
Just at the moment when they made it out with a leap, the force of the explosion sent them flying trough the air on the asphalt ground with their heads down.

Moments passed, and Eduardo finally lifted his head to check around, with Jyrr doing the same a moment after. They turn around on their seats and looked at the fiery entrance they just ran through.  
'...another hell of a day.. .│f Eduardo muttered while panting.  
'Yup' agreed his partner to his statement.

They slowly stood up and Eduardo produced a cigarette pack from the pocket of his jacket and a lighter which he used to lit up a cigarette.  
'Russ, send the van here so we can get the hell out of here, before the authorities get here'  
'Yea' With that, Jyrr pressed a button on his wristwatch and a moments later, a blue van appeared, without been driven by anybody. This was the very same Van which they came on when they arrived to Vyydia, 18 months ago. Since then, Jyrr had made lots of customizations on it, like having it on automatic drive.  
Jyrr jumped on the drivers seat and switched on to the manual while Eduardo headed for the other seat while tossing the cigarette away in to the flames after a last breath of smoke.  
'Now lets get to the location where my client promised to leave my money after the task was done' he said while entering the vehicle.

With that, the Van vanished into the night of the City.

The End

Reviews please!! ~Ero


	5. Part 1 Extra 1: Mario

**Mercenary & Technician.  
****Extra Chapter**

**Guest starring:**

**Mario**

**

* * *

**

It has been a week since the last job and Eduardo was sleeping tightly for a while, for nearly 18 months rather. That is how long Eduardo and his friends have been dwelling in Vyydia. Eduardo and his tech-wiz friend, Russell Jyrr stumbled accidentally on a portal of some sort of cosmic origin, inside a wall in the severs beneath Manhattan which led them from their world into Vyydia. Later on, Jyrr had to make a drastic decision and escaped with a severely wounded Eduardo who was barely conscious, together with Russell's girlfriend, Marie Hunter who would follow Russell everywhere, and Pizza-Enrique, who by accidently stumbled on their way to the portal and decided to follow. Reason of their escape was because of Eduardo's current state and the bad blood between him and the Italian mob. Eduardo eventually recovered and quickly adapted to the strange and alien world of Vyydia along with his friends.  
They had come across an abandoned factory in the slums in Vyydos City, in which the portal had left them.  
The Hideout, as Eduardo came to call it, was a multistory building with few levels of basements. The third and fourth floors were reserved for dwelling spaces and quarters apparently for the former employees back when the Hideout was functioning as a metal factory which it was originally meant to be.  
He had chosen room number eight. It filled all his basic needs. It had a bed space carved inside the wall and a digitally locked locker next to it. There was also a small door which housed a bathroom with a shower, sink and a toilet. Virtually, every sleeping quarter where same size and space and Eduardo's was no exception.  
Eduardo came instantly to like sleeping on a mattress carved in a wall in a rectangular shape. Aside from the bed, there were other digital features like a radio and a small TV-screen where he could learn about Vyydia through its media similarly like on home Earth.

18 Months has passed and neither Eduardo nor his friends attempted to return home, in fear of being discovered by Antonio Scarlatti's mob, the mafia boss whom Eduardo had bad blood with. On the meanwhile Marie has attended into a local university with wrong papers to learn about Vyydian medical science as well as completing her training to become a aspiring doctor. Russell in turn became an inventor, taking advantage of junks and local technology. Most of the time he was trying to create his biggest dream, a supercomputer capable of virtual space he named TRODIDOX and he has nearly finished it. Pizza-Enrique was the last one to completely adapt the surroundings of Vyydia, being the only outsider of the group, save a few occasional meetings and drinking times with Eduardo. He finally decided to found a pizza service a block away from Hideout and moved away into the apartment a story above his business. He usually gives discounts to Eduardo and their friends and brings leftovers to the Hideout.  
Eduardo adapted most well of everybody and right after recovering from his injuries and finding himself in Vyydia, he continued his hired-gun service which has earned him lots of wealth.  
But this time Eduardo tried to approach his career with a more "noble" cause. He decided to work only for small times and did as little jobs that involved killing. He also made lots of journeys around Vyydian Head State and came to meet with various heroes like Captain N, Mega-Man, Simon Belmont and Super Mario. Russell usually accompanied Eduardo on his journeys and ended up keeping in touch with the heroes and people he met. He found out that Mario was in Vyydos City and invited him to their Hideout while Eduardo was still asleep.

Mario was a man with short stature. He usually wore blue overalls with a red shirt and wore a red cap. He had a unusually big nose completed with a dark bushy moustache. He wore brown shoes and white gloves. He was walking near the Hideout but was still not sure where his destination was leading him.  
'Hmmm.... This is-a rough neighborhood' He wondered while scratching his head 'I'm-a starting to doubt the address which Tech gave me...'  
He pulled out from his pocket a crumpled note which he checked for the fiftieth time. He then examined his surroundings and saw the massive building of the former metal company.  
'This-a must be it' he concluded, putting the note aside and took some steps forward.

Russell Jyrr, or Tech, as he is widely called, was lying on a wheel board beneath his Toyota Hiace, in which he arrived from Earth. Ever since then, he has constantly modified and updated is van with local technology, like automatic driving and hidden weapons. He was still considering upgrading it with a stealth cloaking device and giving it air capability with rocket engines, but right now he was switching the oil from it. He used to work on early mornings and slept rarely and this morning was no exception, until he heard a beeping noise. Tech had installed hidden safety cameras around the building and had his monitors to record anything suspicious and they would make his device on his right wrist to beep. He pushed himself from beneath his van with his wheel board and inspected his wrist device. He quickly got up, dried his greasy hands with a towel and started to walk to the stairs that lead to a platform above, where he kept his main monitors in a control room.

Mario was still suspicious about the address. Where it had led him, he found himself a five story building with every single window barred including the main door. He doubted if anybody could ever live here but nonetheless, walked closer to the door. It was barred with a wide steel door with boards hammered over it in a cross form. Before Mario could think of anything else, a voice startled him 'Hey!' . It was distant and damped, but he recognized it as Tech's voice.  
'Tech?' Mario uttered and looked around.  
'Can you hear me?' Said the voice of Tech again  
'A little hard to hear-a' Mario admitted  
'Get closer to the brick to the left.' Mario obeyed and discovered a small concealed speaker in the brick. 'Found it? Good.' he heard Tech say from the speaker.  
'Ehm, Hello' said Mario into the speaker.  
'I can see you from a camera which you can find above you. It's in the corner.' He heard Tech further say and looked up.  
'Oh! Hello! Its-a me! Mario!' he said waving cheerfully upon discovering the camera.  
'Hehe, Hey there Mario' he heard Tech say while laughing. 'Listen, we don't use the main door so get behind the building and come through the driveway. You'll find me inside.  
'Okey-dokey' Said Mario and started to walk behind the building.

Tech had met Mario a few times earlier along with Eduardo and he has liked him ever since. Tech decided to invite Mario for a coffee after he told him in the phone that he was visiting Vyydos City a while ago. So far, they have never ever invited anybody here for the whole eighteen months of staying here. Tech decided to give it a try and started with Mario.  
He walked down the steps from the control booth and pressed a button and the garage door slowly ascended upwards. He could figure out Mario approaching into the driveway and walked towards him to greet him.  
'Helloo!' Mario said.  
'Hey, Mario, good to see you' Tech said while shaking his hand.  
They then walked side by side towards the kitchen which was a hallway apart and before departing the room, Tech pushed the switch witch closed the garage door back how it was.  
'So, how you been?' Asked Tech  
'Fine, fine. The Koopas haven't been bothering us for a while' He replied.  
'Koopas?' asked Tech, not sure what Mario was referring at.  
Mario looked at Tech and noticed his puzzled look and said 'They are Turtle like creatures who are enemies with the Toads'  
'Ah yes, the people you have swore to protect and amongst you are living today, am I right?' said Tech  
'That-a is correct, Mr. Jyrr.'  
'Please, Call me Tech'

In a room a few stories above, Johnny Eduardo just awoke from the sound of his alarm clock.  
'Gddddmmmmitttt.....' Eduardo muttered in his sleep and turned off the alarm. But he mistakenly switched it to DJ Goomba's morning cast which awoke him completely.  
'GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD VYYDOS CITY! It's DJ Goomba in DJ Goomba's morning cast!  
'Mother*****!' Eduardo exclaimed startled but quickly calmed down. 'Annoying as always....' he said and was about to switched it of but quickly changed his mind when the Theme of Legend of Zelda was played by the band Indigo-Go's, and left it to play on.  
'Always liked that tune.' Eduardo stated with a snicker.  
Eduardo sat down on his bedside to remember why he set the alarm, and remembered. Recently, Eduardo has been employed by a mysterious caller known as Mr. Dot. He has tasked Eduardo on many cases and left Eduardo a wealthy man. It was he who gave the job to sabotage the bargain between Space Pirates and the street gang Plague last week. Eduardo was successful and received his money from the job. He has never met Mr. Dot before but he used to call him once a week and usually after 10 pm. on Saturday. Eduardo was a tight sleeper and the calling sound of his cell phone seldom woke him up so he made it a habit to wake up early on Saturdays to get the call. After all, a good payer can never be ignored.  
'Where's my morning coat' he found it and put it on. 'And now to get some coffee.'  
He left his room and walked through the hallway to the elevator. There he pushed the button to the first floor. He entered the hallway again and heard Tech talking to someone. For Eighteen months, nobody has been here aside from him, Tech, Marie and Pizza-Enrique. Eduardo walked to the kitchen to find out who this stranger was, although he could already guess who it was.

'And then I picked him by the tail and tossed him out of his ring!' Mario said laughing, remembering his times when he fought his arch-nemesis, Bowser.  
'Wow, Mario, where you get your super strength?' asked Tech in the middle of laughter. 'Bowser is huge, isn't he?'  
'I don't-a know' said Mario pondering, 'enough meals and exercise, I guess-a'  
'But still, and you also possess amazing jumping ability. I've seen you jump at least 15 feet high' Tech said astonished but Mario just waved his hand embarrassed and dismissively and taking a sip from his coffee mug.  
'So, how about-a you, Tech? Invented anything recently?'  
'Nothing new, just been modifying my van and making finishing touches to TRODIDOX' he said with a swig of coffee from his mug.  
'Trodi.. what-a? Mario asked puzzled.  
'It's-a supercomputer which I've been making for months. I'll let you see it if you want to' said Tech. Before Mario could reply anything a voice started him from the doorway,  
'So. Revealing your projects to the outside world?'  
Mario turned around and saw Johnny Eduardo in a worn off morning robe with red line-square pattern. He looked as if he just has awoken too early, which he has.  
'Well, if it isn't Super Mario. What's happening, man?'  
'Good morning Eduardo. I was just...' Before he could finish, Eduardo walked past him towards the coffeemaker.  
'Sorry, I need coffee to get my brains to concentrate better' He said while taking a mug with the word "Boss" written on it. He took a mug full and flavored it with milk from the fridge and continued while Tech continued 'He's been a coffee drinker since he was four years old. His granny used to make us the old time pot coffee. Tasty as hell I say, how couldn't you resist to become a caffeine addict' He laughed along with Mario and Eduardo who just finished preparing his coffee.  
'I can imagine-a it easy for Eduardo to be addicted to it-a' laughed Mario  
After consuming some coffee, Eduardo finally said 'So, what brings you to our secret Hideout?' Eduardo asked with a tone of sarcasm  
'Well-a, visiting Vyydos City today and Tech invited me here' replied Mario  
'Ah, so Tech invited you here' Eduardo said with a sharp look towards Tech  
'What? Why couldn't I?' asked Tech while getting the hint.  
'Oh, nothing. But we never know if he someday gets caught by Scarlatti and his mob and spills the beans to them' said Eduardo  
'Don't be dumb, Johnny. Jeez, we have been here for eighteen months and you still act that top secrecy stuff and all. Scarlatti will never find us here. That's a FACT!' Tech exclaimed frustrated.  
'You don't know how far the Mob can go, Tech. You saw what they did to me, and what they where going to do to me if you haven't interfered.' Eduardo said as if darkness just surrounded him. Eduardo was quiet for a while and Mario could sense a tension between him and Tech, who had laid his cup on the table and was angrily staring at Eduardo.  
Finally Mario broke the silence 'Who is-a this Scarlatti?'  
Eduardo didn't move or make a sound but Tech turned to Mario and gave him the answer 'A powerful mafia leader. Eduardo used to work for him until he found out that he has been killing innocent people who knew too much, which is why Antonio Scarlatti ordered them down. Eduardo took it hard on himself for operating only on gaining money and wealth as a Mercenary he always proclaimed himself to be. After discovering this, he stormed Scarlatti's office, demanding to know the truth about it and then beat him up all the way to the ER. But his men, led by Tony's brother Alberto, they took him down in gang and brought him to a warehouse were they were planning to torture him to death. It was then when I saved him by filling the warehouse with teargas and saved him buy sneaking in and carrying him out of there. He was severely beaten up, barely conscious. For pissing of the most influential mafia in New York, we had to escape here and...'  
'I think you have told him enough, Tech' snapped Eduardo.  
'Cut it already with this suspicious-bullshit, Mario is a friend and a ally. We have to be more trustful than this! Sides, have you heard of Scarlatti for the past 18 months? I didn't think so! And you know why?' He stepped in front of Eduardo, 'Cuz we're on a different planet in a different galaxy!!' Tech was obviously angry with Eduardo for being so damn silly with his extra cautiousness and looked down on the floor while still holding his coffee mug.  
He finally said 'You're right, Russ. I think I was just ... I dunno... it's just because... he used me using my greed and his brother nearly got me killed and...'  
'Hey, don't worry' Russ said while laying his hands on Eduardo's shoulders. 'We all know what you been through, me, Marie, Enrique.... heck I even let Kevin, Lana, and most of his Team already to know your issues.' Eduardo's eyes widen by hearing the names in the end of the list.  
'You did what!?' Eduardo exclaimed but Tech shushed at him while shaking his head in a negative gesture.  
'That's exactly what I'm talking about. They are our friends. We fought and worked side by side on many occasions.'  
'But....but we're criminals. They are frigging heroes and... and...' Eduardo tried to cook up but ultimately was failing.  
'Trust me, Johnny. Everything is alright. Okay?' He assured to Eduardo.  
Eduardo was quiet for a while until finally answered 'Yea...guess everything is alright. I can sometimes be such a dick'  
Tech smiled and scratched Eduardo's hair 'I know... and that's why I love ya!'  
'Hey! Cut it out!' yelled Eduardo, 'you're making me spill my coffee!'

Mario couldn't do nothing but laugh hard aloud. Seeing two friends for life, brothers, having a argue and then getting so playful sure is something to make everybody smile or laugh.  
Once they quit teasing each others, Eduardo approached Mario and said 'Sorry for being such a dick, I guess I just let cautiousness fill my mind a bit too much' he said while laughing and scratching behind his head guiltily.  
Mario smiled and pat on Eduardo's side and said 'Its-a alright, Eduardo. Everything is okay!'  
Tech interrupted them by placing his arms around the necks of Eduardo and Mario 'By the way, I promised Mario to show TRODIDOX. Shall we go see it out?'  
'Sure!' said Mario and Eduardo simultaneously. 'Good, follow me' Said Tech wile exiting the room with Mario following him and Eduardo on the tail right after getting a new cup of coffee which he took sips from while on the way to the elevator.

* * *

Hello, this is Erokuso. I want to note that this is the first chapter I wrote in a year, so you can see that this one is a bit different than the first four chapters. Let's just say I read lotsa books this year along with comics and other stuff like that.  
I will write on Part 2 with its chapters soon but I will make one more extra chapter which we will learn more about TRODIDOX.  
Until then, peace out. Leave some nice reviews and don't flame, plz.


	6. Part 1 Extra 2: Mario

**Mercenary and Technician.**

**Extra Chapter 2**

**Guest starring:**

**Mario**

Author's note: Erokuso here. I'd just like to point out that I'm adding Background music (BGM) to add some emphasis. They will be written in **Bold** usually before a scene and you can copy paste it and find it on YouTube, where you can play it while reading on.

**

* * *

**

Tech led Mario and Eduardo to the elevator to the basement, once there they entered a large room with a large computer screen.  
'Behold!' Tech said proudly. 'TRODIDOX! Tactical Redrive Operating Digital Intelligence Device Of Xanadu!'  
'Xanadu?' Mario asked puzzled but only received a blunt reply from Eduardo who was drinking his coffee 'Don't even ask...'  
Tech walked up to the main panel of TRODIDOX and switched it on. 'I'm going to install an operator voice into it someday' he said.  
'Great.' let out Eduardo uninterestingly.  
'If you look through the window over there' Tech showed with his finger. Mario ran and placed his hands on the window while Eduardo walked behind him drinking his coffee and looking more uninterested. They saw a large room with six wired pods which two of them looked active. 'Those are pods used to get connected into TRODIDOX. There's a whole big virtual world inside these servers. Kind of like a big MMORPG game' Tech said with a chuckle.  
'So-a Tech, you mean to tell me, you have created a videogame capable of virtual space experience-a?'  
'Yea. Exactly. So far the game is plot less. Actually, its not a entire game, but more of a collection of many games in which you can experience in a virtual approach. There's battle games, duel games, car games, flight games, dancing games... hell, even simulations for fishing, farming and dating.'  
'Dating?' both Mario and Eduardo asked wondering.  
'Precisely, and not only that, but this game also works as a regular computer and can be operated regularly at the operation room where we just where, or the operator himself can put on virtual goggles to get connected into TRODIDOX while in front of the big screen.' he continued.  
'You sure are a genius, Tech' Mario stated  
'Thanks. I'm sorry, I can't show you how it works. Needs a bit more power adjustments and other stuff like that'  
'Whatever, man. If you look for me, I be on the roof with a smoke.

At the garage, the door opening in the massive garage door, through which Mario entered earlier, opened up and a south-American guy passed through with some pizza boxes piled up on his hand. He was largely built man with a big round belly. He wore a red shirt with the logo "Pizza-Enrique's Pizza" and blue jeans and black sneakers. He also wore a black baseball cap on his head the wrong way. He's skin was tanned and his hair was dark and he had sideburns and beard patch on his chin. He was listening some Snoop Dog and other rap stars with his MP3-player. He entered the kitchen and put the pizza box stack on the table and removed the mp3.  
'Where's every one? The pizzas are getting cold.' He waited for a while and finally decided. 'Shit man, Cold pizza it is then. Don't wanna wait forever. I'll go see if Tech is checking again on his super compy. Might as well use the regular pc to download some more songs for my mp3?' He said while heading off to the elevator. After pressing the button, the elevator arrived and he found Eduardo with his morning robe and coffee mug in the elevator already.  
'Yo, Enrique. What's up, dude.' He said while fist saluting with Enrique's own fist who then placed himself next to Eduardo leaning against the wall.  
'Goin' up?' Enrique asked.  
'Yea. Need to get some fresh air.' Eduardo replied. 'Guess what? Mario is here.'  
'Mario?' Enrique asked not sure who he was referring to.  
'THE Mario! The plumber with an awesome jumping style. Saves princesses and jumps on turtles and fires fireballs from hands and...'  
'Oh! THAT Mario. What's he doin' here?'  
'Tech invited him'  
'Tech? I don't remember him or you inviting anyone here.'  
'No. We haven't. Tech decided to brake the habit.'  
'What do you think of that?'  
'I say that maybe it's time to change the habits. For some reason I'm starting to think that we four won't be alone anymore.'

In the medical room of the Hideout, Marie Hunter was studying her usual medicine books. She was attending a local medical university with a fixed identity and was an aspiring doctor. She has saved Eduardo a few times by pulling out bullets out from him on two occasions. She wore a light blue blouse and jeans with white sneakers. She also wore a white doctor coat and wore a set of glasses. Her hair was blonde and she had it knotted in a ponytail. She had pulled another all nighters and wishing the exams to end so she could take a big rest. As long as Eduardo stays out from trouble and won't get him hurt in a way which needs immediate medical attention. She was about to quit when somebody knocked on the door.  
'Come in' she said. She saw the head of her husband peek in and asked 'Hi, honey, are you still studying?'  
'Just finished. Why, my darling?' She rose up.  
Tech walked up to her and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek and stepped to her side. Behind Tech she saw Mario, the hero from Mushroom Kingdom.  
'This is my lovely wife, Marie, Honey, this is Mario'  
Mario removed his hat and shook her hand with a bow 'Charmed to meet you, ma'am.' Mario said  
'Nice to meet you too, Mario. I have heard of your amazing jumping capabilities. Looking at you, it's hard to imagine a man like you is capable of such feats.'  
'No, stop that, I'm getting flattered' Mario said embarrassingly.  
'Hey, I just got it.' said Tech. 'Eduardo has done some parkouring. I would love to see you two run race against each others on rooftops around the block.'  
'Me racing against Eduardo?' Mario asked.  
'Yes! That way I could see how you are doing it while comparing on Eduardo' Marie said excitingly. 'Where is Eduardo, by the way?' He asked Tech.  
'Last time, he said he went to the roof. Most likely for a smoke' Tech said

**BGM: Tear Drops to Earth - Black Lagoon OST**  
Eduardo was sitting on a bench on top of the roof with Enrique. They where both smoking and looking down at the town.  
'The day sure looks nice today' said Eduardo  
'Yeah...no clouds at all' answered Enrique.  
Silence surrounded them again for a while before Enrique finally asked 'You ever plan to return home?'  
Eduardo didn't reply for a minute until finally said 'Someday.'  
'But?'  
'I like it here'  
'I like this world too'  
They were still sitting quietly on the bench until they were interrupted by Tech, Dr. Marie and Mario.  
'So, here you two are. Hello, Enrique' Tech said  
'Watsup', Enrique greeted.  
'This is Mario. He's here paying us a visit' said Tech while pointing at Mario  
'Nice to meet ya, man, heard lot about ya'. Said Enrique while shaking his hand.  
'Pleasure is all mine' said Mario.  
'Anyway, the reason why we came here is because we'll like to see if you were feeling up for a little game, I had in mind' said Tech to Eduardo.  
'Oh really. What kind of game?' Asked Eduardo  
'We would like to see you challenge Mario to jump around the block on rooftops' said tech while pointing around.  
'Seriously? Well... alright.' He said and tossed his morning robe away revealing his sweatpants and tank top.

Mario and Eduardo stood side by side and Tech was standing at the bench with Marie and Enrique.  
'Okay... One! Two! Three!' Mario and Eduardo readied themselves while Tech was counting  
'Go!' Tech yelled finally and the duo went off.  
**BGM: Piantissimo! - Super Mario Sunshine OST**  
Eduardo jumped to the next rooftop easily and landed with a front roll and was immediately on the run while Mario just jumped few feet apart and landed on his feet and kept on running.  
So far they ran evenly until Mario jumped to the next roof from afar easily enough, but Eduardo kept on running into his own range and made a cartwheel without the use of arms, over the gap. Next Mario jumped over a large gap while Eduardo barely made it by clinging on the edge with his hands but quickly managed to pull himself over the edge and kept on running.  
They where nearing the end of the block and had to turn over to the left across the street and keep on running over the buildings on the other side of the street. Mario jumped down on the street and ran across the street to the alley where he wall-kicked himself a few times on the roof. Eduardo decided to jump below on a garbage container and followed Mario with wall-kicks of his own. 'C'mon, Eduardo!' Mario yelled. The buildings where gapless and they only needed to run until the Hideout was right across the street. At that point Eduardo couldn't follow Mario anymore for he made a leap on top of a telephone post and from there to another and back on the rooftop of the Hideout. Tech and the others cheered at Mario while Eduardo was left on the other side dumbstruck with amazement and the fact that there was nothing he could do to win.  
'I'm not gonna jump!' he yelled over at them admitting defeat and took the emergency staircase down to the ground.

After Eduardo returned, they departed to the kitchen where Eduardo had some soda to quench his thirst he got from the run. Pizza-Enrique offered Mario and the others some pizza which they happily ate. Dr. Marie didn't know how Mario has so much power and stamina but concluded on the decision that he was a exceptional individual just like everybody else.  
Despite loosing Eduardo didn't bear any grudge or ill feelings towards Mario, knowing full well that Mario is way out of his league when it comes to jumping and running. He was rather happy for the opportunity. Mario then later departed for home, leaving the quadrant of outer world refugees into their hideout letting them know that they will always be welcomed in Mushroom Kingdom.


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Mercenary & Technician.**

**Snowfield research & Pizza****  
****Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**BGM: Snowman - Earthbound****  
**Many miles to the north from the Head State is a snowy mountainous region known as Winters. It is nearly all year around covered in snow. It is known for its ski resorts and beautiful landscapes. There also is a famous lake, known as Lake Tess. It is rumored that a famous monster, Tessie, lives here and has over the years, gathered up a fan club of watchers, with big hopes to spot the creature. Winters is inhabited by hard mountain folk and also is the home to various species and types of animals like bears, mountain goats, crows and wild dogs. There have been rumors of some UFO activity as well. Oh yes, Winters is full of mysteries, which may be at least one of the reasons why Russell Jyrr has came here to research. It has been two days when he along with his wife, Marie, arrived to these hills, leaving Eduardo home.  
Naturally, their transport is Russ's blue, customized Toyota Hiace, in which they arrived in this world eighteen months prior and has been the most valuable tool for the inhabitants of the Hideout. They have set up a camp in an opening surrounded by snow covered pine trees and the sun has already set a while ago, giving place to the frosty night sky of the north.  
'Brrr. It's cold' stated Marie when she entered the tent while holding her coat tight. Russ was sitting on the ground with his trusty laptop on a short table. On the table was also a piece of rock which is unlike anything usual. He had found it when he was putting together their bonfire and was revealed underneath the snow once the fire was warm enough.  
'Yes, honey. Its very cold' Russ said while typing up words of his discovery. 'So, have you found out more about that stone?' asked Marie.  
'Other than having a complete extravydian origin, so far I haven't found anything too interesting about it.' Tech speculated 'But I can say that it must have come here through orbit...'  
'Like a meteor?' She asked.  
'Or with a spaceship, if the rumors of the UFO sights are true'  
'You do remember that Vyydia is far more advanced than Earth, don't you?' Marie reminded  
'Yes, I know space fare is present, but they are also recorded like airplane flights back home'  
'What if these were the vessels of the Space Pirates you and Johnny fought a while ago?'  
'Possibly, we can't be too sure.'  
'I suppose'

Marie sat in the corner and dug in her bag to get something to eat. She found her nicely wrapped sandwich and helped herself for it.  
After a couple of chews she remembered something. When they were still driving to come here two days prior, they had driven past a boarding school which had a familiar name, Snow Wood Boarding School. She remembered reading about articles and stuff about a young psychic boy and his three friends. One of these friends was living in this particular Boarding school. A child genius, although lacking psychic abilities like the rest of the four. His father is the famous scientist Dr. Andonuts who, rumors has it, has a secret lab somewhere in the mountains. As always, Marie was always fascinated to meat spectacular people like Dr. Andonuts, but the real facts has it, the good doctor is M.I.A and rumors about the lab is also pretty unsure fact, and she has no intensions to go for a wild goose chase in this weather or temperature. She rather would like to leave now, and usually her husband is always ready to oblige, but now that he was under his work, due to his discovery, there was no telling when he is going to be done with that. Most likely when he was hungry or when he needed to sleep, which might take a while. She only hoped that once he is done writing facts about the mysterious stone, they would be leaving soon.


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Mercenary & Technician.**

**Snowfield research & Pizza  
Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

While Mr. and Mrs. Jyrr are off researching in Winters, Eduardo was left alone in Hideout. This 4 story high, former metal factory has been home for Eduardo and his friends for eighteen months now and ever since that day when they arrived and claimed this place for residence, at least one or two people has been dwelling here for the most of times but now apparently, the hideout seemed forsaken again. Where is Eduardo? The answer lies a block away.

**BGM: Buy Something Will Ya - Earthbound  
**'Thank you! Come again!' a deep but cheerful voice was heard when two customers stepped out from a pizza store while waving hands back.  
Johnny Eduardo was a mercenary, but once in a while he was doing part time jobs. At the moment, he was working part time at his friends, Pizza-Enrique's Pizza Parlor, usually to get extra cash but mostly because Enrique needed some trusty helping hands to sometimes help him out. Eduardo mostly did taking orders, using the cash register and brought pizza for customers. Enrique didn't mind any job etiquette but he did want Eduardo to wear a black, yellow or red shirt with the logo of his business on the back and on the side of his chest and an yellow apron with more logos. Eduardo usually didn't do well on jobs which he got to know back in New York City before becoming a freelancing hired gun, but this time his boss is a good friend which is most likely boosts his work performance. So far Eduardo liked to work with Enrique. They cracked jokes all the time, shared same sense of humor, spend their brakes smoking in the back alley and by the end of the day they ate pizza in Enrique's place upstairs and watching movies.  
Enrique was originally from Brazil and came to the States at a young age with hopes and dreams to found a pizza chain which proved to be not so easy. Enrique ended up working as a pizza delivery boy for a way too long and had already forsaken his dreams to found a own pizza chain. He became a consumer and poured his stress in hip-hop and street fighting. All changed when he met Eduardo while delivering pizza at his home. They ended up becoming hangout buddies and spent time fighting thugs for fun and having beer nights, which Eduardo rarely enjoyed due to Tech and Dr. Marie being absolutists. His life changed forever when one day he decided to surprised Eduardo but ended up seeing Tech and Dr. Marie loading their van and saw Eduardo wounded inside. He followed them whit his van, which originally belong to the pizza service where he worked at, and ended up driving in to severs. He couldn't believe it when he saw their van being sucked inside a wall of bluish lights, but ended up deciding to follow and found himself in Vyydia. Tech and Marie finally noticed that they had been followed and decided to take him along for not having any other choice. Enrique lived the first whole year in the Hideout but ended up buying a property a block away where he finally established his own pizza place. The property also included a residence on the upper floor so Enrique thought it was natural for him to move completely into his brand new pizza place, but he still made regular visits to the Hideout with some leftover pizza.  
Eduardo enjoyed working with Enrique. He stood behind the counter while drinking some soda.  
'Excuse me' Came a voice. Eduardo looked down and saw a Goomba female. Goombas were creatures resembling mushrooms which were living in lowlands region far to the south. They don't have arms but do have feet. This particular Goomba had a unusually pink colored head from the traditional brown color. She a gray shirt with a red scarf around her neck and had a sola topee helmet which had a flashlight feature and showed a long blonde ponytail which seemed to come through from behind her helmet. Eduardo instantly recognized her as Goombella, the archeologist and one of Mario's companions he met on his many visits to Mushroom Kingdom.  
She had come to Vyydos City for a museum expo with her friends, Goombario, a goomba male and a Koopa named Kooper and ended up by Enrique's Pizza Parlor.  
'Hey, yo! Goombella, nice to see you!' Eduardo said while leaning down on the counter, 'sorry, I couldn't talk to you. I was busy'  
'Hey, no sweat, Eddie, you were working. So, when did you become a pizza boy?' she asked with a tease.  
'This is my friends place. I help him occasionally'  
'Really? That's cool!'  
'Yo! Shonte! Pepperoni and Americana are ready!!' Came a voice from the back  
'Coming!' he yelled back 'Sorry, gotta get back to work'

Thirty minutes later it was closing time. Goombella, Goombario and Kooper were the last customers staying at the place. Eduardo had joined them at their table.  
'I hear you lost to Mario in a race' Goombario said. Like Goombella, Goombario was also a Goomba, but unlike Goombella, his head was traditional brown color and he wore a blue cap.  
'Hoho! Nobody can beat the Mario!' exclaimed Kooper. Kooper is a Koopa, turtle like humanoid creatures also from lowlands. Kooper's shell color was blue and becouse of it, wore blue sneakershoes and also a red scarf and red sweatbands on his wrists. They were all companions of Mario once or twice and knew each others for that.  
'Yeah, I got beaten by Mario. So what?' Eduardo said in a fake-sad tone  
Enrique appeared from the kitchen and sat by on the table.  
'So, you know these guys?' Enrique asked Eduardo while making a point gesture.  
'Yeah, met them in Mushroom Kingdom. These are Goombella, Goombaria and Kooper. Guys, this is my buddy, Enrique' he said while tapping Enrique's shoulder.  
'I hate to brake up nice reunions, but we're about to close' Enrique stated  
'Oh, sorry. Omigosh! We completely forgot about the time' Goombella answered hastily but Enrique interrupted.  
'So, you wanna some leftovers? Mind if I lock the front door, but you can leave with us from the back.' Enrique said  
'Free pizza?' Goombario and Kooper exclaimed at same time  
'Show'em, Shonte' Enrique said while walking to the front door.  
'Yeah. This way' Eduardo said and left towards the kitchen with the three friends.

Eduardo and Pizza-Enrique entered the hideout from the back as usual. Goombella and the others were happy of the leftover pizzas and had hurried to the last subway for the night, to get to the hotel where they stayed. Eduardo and Enrique walked to the kitchen and had some beer.  
'Aaahhh. A nice cold one for the end of the day.' Eduardo said satisfied.  
'You said it' said Enrique. 'So, where's the couple?'  
'Doing some research stuff in Winters'  
'Winters?'  
'A place up in north'  
Enrique took a swig of beer and then asked 'How's the thing?'  
'What thing?  
'You know.... that Tro... ehmm.. Troda... what ya call it?' Enrique exclaimed, bothered for not remembering  
'Trodidox?'  
'YEA, that's it! How that thing? Is it done yet?'  
'It's almost complete now. You can play games with it.'  
'Woah! Let's try it out!' Enrique yelled  
'So far it only has one game you can play from the "outside".'  
'What you mean?' Enrique asked puzzled  
'Have you seen movies like Matrix or Tron?'  
'... Yeah?'  
'Well, think of "outside" games as regular console based games, okay'  
'Okay'  
'Well, lets go check it out'  
Eduardo and Enrique ran down the corridor to the elevator.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Mercenary & Technician.**

**Snowfield research & Pizza****  
****Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**BGM: Winters White - Earthbound OST**  
After spending three days in Winters, Russell finally decided that the time to depart back to Hideout has come.  
They had packed everything in the van and aside from the holes of the ground where the tent pins used to be and the remains of the bonfire, it looked as if nobody has been here. It was morning they had been up for an hour now. While Russ put away the last of the things into the back of his van, Marie saw something in the woods. Before she had a chance to inspect any further, a goat buck emerged from behind the tree. It was large and had a fine grayish fur and big curvy horns. The goat stared at her for a moment and then walked away. For a moment Marie whished Russ would have seen this until he startled her from behind by saying 'Now that you don't see everyday'  
'No' agreed Marie. 'It was beautiful'  
'It sure was, honey.'  
They kept staring for a while where the goat had vanished until Russ turned to his van  
'C'mon. Let's get back home'

Few hours later, they were sitting in the car driving on the snowy main road back towards south where Head state is.  
'I wonder how Johnny has been for the past three days' Russ wondered out loud.  
'We haven't left him alone in the Hideout before' told Marie.  
'Yeah, I know. It's not that I don't trust him, but I can't help but wonder if the Hideout is still standing'  
'Why is that?' Marie wondered.  
'Back when we were teenagers, he was left alone at home and all of a sudden, decided to host a party' Russ explained while driving.  
'You honestly think he had a party in the Hideout?' Marie said.  
'Well, you never know about Johnny what kind of ideas he gets. Like the time, he told us doing illegal work, which eventually leaded us here?'  
'Right... he can be full of surprised. But knowing Johnny, he probably would be having a drink night with Enrique'  
'Most likely, but there is another thing that concerns me, if that is true.'  
'Which is?'  
'Is Trodidox okay?'


	10. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Mercenary & Technician.**

**Snowfield research & Pizza**  
**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hideout was unusually quiet. Russell Jyrr with his wife Marie has just returned not ten minutes ago, and they where already wondering Eduardo's whereabouts.  
They didn't find him far. In fact, he had passed out on the kitchen floor with a pillow surrounded by tons of empty cans of beer. Pizza-Enrique was sleeping here also. He had passed out by the table and was holding tightly on a beer can. They obviously had been having one too many in the previous night and this was the result.  
'I should've known...' was the only thing Russell said when he looked down upon Eduardo on the floor.

Yesterday at the evening, Eduardo had challenged Pizza-Enrique to play Tetris on Trodidox with motion gloves and every time one of them lost a game, the loser had to drink a can of beer. At first the loser seemed to be constantly Enrique, but he got the hang of the game and managed to deal a few victories against Eduardo.  
In the end, they both got bored with the game and stopped playing it, but decided to keep on drinking nonetheless.

'WAKE UP!' Russ yelled  
Eduardo jumped up startled with his eyes big as plates. He looked like he was ready to hit someone until he laid his eyes on Russ who stood next to him. He then calmed down and rubbed his forehead.  
'Oh, Tech. Whatsup?'  
'We're home' Russ said with a smile, apparently humored by Eduardo's reaction.  
'How was the trip' Eduardo asked while he turned towards the coffee maker to make some coffee.  
'Fine really. Seems that you had a great night with together with Enrique.'  
'It was okay. We enjoyed a game of Tetris with Trodidox'  
'Oh yeah? How are the gloves?'  
'Excellent, I must say. I also met Goombario, Goombella and Kooper too'  
'Oh yeah? Did you invite them here?'  
'Naah, they were busy'  
While the two friends kept on talking, Enrique was still sound asleep by the table, dreaming about pretty women and tasty pizza on the beach.

**BGM: Shinra Corporation - Final Fantasy VII OST**  
Meanwhile. Not too long away, in the city. In this secret location in which our heroes first stepped into this world. The cosmic gateway with unknown origin was about to get disrupted yet again. Suspicious men in coats stepped through the portal, entering this world. One of them was a tall man who had short dark hair with elegant features and a evil look in his eyes desiring for power and for revenge.  
'So... this is the new world?' He spoke with a elegant and educated but sinister voice.  
'Yea, brother. Think about what a discovery we have made!' said another man with a more streetwise tone. He had similar facial features but sported a beard patch on his chin and had far longer, about shoulder long hair and also stood up a head shorter than his brother.  
'Right, Al.' Agreed the boss. 'According to your reports this world is like ours, only different in some small cases?'  
'Yea, Tony. Based on what we've seen here has made me believe that if we expand our activities here, who knows what untold powers we could achieve'  
'Also, now I finally know where our friend had escaped...'  
'Yes, Tony, I got a very good reason to believe that he escaped here. Look at the ground. There are tire tracks in the dirt which is made by a Toyota Hiace-labeled van owned by Eduardo's Technician friend.'  
'Excellent. Well, before we smoke our friend from hiding, we better start building ourselves some activities here. Our advantage is that locals have no idea what they are against at, we study first what people do and think here and then act. Mark my words, Alberto, this is when Scarlatti Family comes to claim Vyydia!'


End file.
